borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How do I duplicate items on 360 using split sceen?
I just got my Borderlands rental and am level 5 in Fyrestone doing the bandit quest to kill the 8 spying on Fyrestone. I only have xbox Live Silver because I don't want to pay Microsoft for Gold when it should be free like PC and PS3. I heard that you could duplicate with two controllers in split screen on the one xbox but can't figure out how to get it to work. The IGN directions were to start split screen and player one would default to my character, then push start on second controller and select character where I would have the option to select my same main character. I could then give items from player 2 to my main char, exit and when started back in single player my char would have the extra items. When I go to select character for player 2 however it doesn't give the option to select my main character. I have an xbox Live Silver account for my main character and created a second profile for my second controller but the second profile is only an offline profile, not a live profile. Since I can't do multiplayer without gold it seemed simpler to just do offline profile for controller 2. I am looking to duplicate so that I can sell items to machines/vendors to get money because since I can't trade with others I assume I will need a lot of money to buy and upgrade equipment that I can't find from random drops. I am renting the game so don't have much time to keep reloading to go back to open all chests again and again to get little amounts of money.I would really appreciate any help anyone can give me.Well, you could probably find what you need to know by searching around, but since you rented the game I don't expect you'll be a frequent contributer here or anything lol If you have a memory card or a usb thumbstick (at least one gig) you can copy your character, load the copy, give the guns you want duped to a second character, then go load your original save and get the guns from the second character. Although, to be fair, money isn't a very big deal. All the stuff in the vending machines is about as random as the loot enemies drop and chests have in them. All the guns are going to feel like they suck until you get your weapon proficiency up a bit. It's a bit of a slow start to a game, but it's worth your while. Oh, and money's not completely useless. You might see a nice gun in a store. But you can still find stuff just as good from pretty much anywhere. Look for red chests. There's one on the roof of the building right near the very beginning. And watch out for Penetrators and Dracos . WhackyGordon 07:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Find a fast travel point and get the game to auto save for both characters. Have the desired character drop their stuff, then pick it all up with the second character. WIth the second character, go to the fast travel, then change use it to change some part of their appearance. The game then saves for ONLY that one character. Go to the dashboard so you exit the game without saving. When reloading the game, the first character should still have everything they had dropped because the game did not save after they dropped the stuff. I forget if it works in splitscreen, but it may also be possible to simply boot the first character from the game if the second is hosting; I will need to check on that again. 19:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes it does work in splitscreen, I do this all the time the part about duping not booting and if you go to the IGN.com Boarderlands cheat page all the way at the bottom and hit Boards I describe how to do this as well but it is pretty much the same as Skeves way with minor exceptions. Look for topic( item duplication help on xbox 360) Veggienater 21:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) wow, i didnt know you could dupe on splitscreen, cheers. and btw sony are going to make ps3 network a pay to use feature soon.